


A Cat, Caught

by AugustPendragon



Series: A Cat, Comforted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Animal Traits, Biting, Bullying, Catboys & Catgirls, Crying, Forced Crossdressing, Gang Rape, High School, Intoxication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Shame, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: Prince cut his nails, did not kill birds, and thought that perhaps members of his kind could get along.This meant, of course, that he was not like the other cats.
Series: A Cat, Comforted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: A Cat's Life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Student catboy angst! This is Prince's canon story; other things he's appeared in (so far) are AUs.
> 
> Has 1 or 2 more parts to go.

“Ladies first~”  
A mocking purr, the hand pressed against his back keeping him unable to go anywhere but forward, into the empty stall. He shuddered, ears low, tail twined around his leg. How did he even end up like this?

It was probably when he had first stepped onto this school. He was the new kid in class. The other boys, he knew, were all like him, a particularity of this school that he had loved; it allowed him to walk around the school grounds without hiding his ears and tail, and also kept anyone from thinking that he had a weird addiction to sea food. He had thought for sure that he would make some good friends.

He was made to understand that no such thing would happen right from the first day.

“Hey missy, the girl’s school is all the way on the other side of town, why don’t you pack your things and go where you belong?”

“Excuse me?”

He felt a yank on his back, whipped around with a hiss and pulled back.

“You heard him princess, this is no place for girls.”

“I’m not—let go of my bag!” He yanked and yanked but the other boy would not budge, grinning nastily at him before he shoved him off with a single rough push. He winced as he fell back against the floor, but soon enough he was glaring up at his attacker, fur standing on edge as he hissed—the sound soon died in his throat as he realized he’d been surrounded, glares and smirks all focused on him.

The boy who’d taken his bag turned it upside down, letting all the contents fall to the floor and spill at his feet.

“What’s this? Damn, princess, that’s a nice slice of salmon you’ve got there, and look at that, were you going to waste all your allowance on some dresses? Well don’t worry, I’ll be sure to spend it much better.”

“S-Stop that, I… ugh I’m not a princess, my name is Prince—and give me back my lunch!”

The boy who’d taken his bag turned abruptly to look at him before snorting, the circle around him erupting in laughter.

“Are you fucking serious? Who the hell gives their kid such a stupid ass name! Hah!”

At that the boy let out a low yowl, scrambling to his feet and hissing as he tried to yank his lunch from the other’s hands.  
“Someone with better sense than YOUR parents! What was it again? Snow? As in Snowball? That’s creative.”

The laughter around him died down immediately at his remark, the white haired boy who’d taken his lunch glaring hatefully at him before lunging forward. A hand curled tightly around the collar of his shirt, Sharp claws pressed against his neck.

“What’s that princess? You want a fight? I’ll give you a fight, pull your claws out.”

Prince whimpered pitifully in response, clutching at the hand that held him up and shuddering, all signs of anger gone.

“P-please stop, I-I’m sorry, just… t-take it, y-you can have it, I’m sorry,” He pleaded, closing his eyes and trying uselessly to stay away from the sharp things pressed against him.

“ I told you to pull your claws, princess!”

“I-I can’t…”

“Why can’t you… fuck, you’ve got to be kidding.” He was dropped back against the floor, a knee keeping him pinned as the white haired boy grabbed one of his hands roughly, looking for his answer while the boy beneath him trembled.

“I’ll be damned.” The weight was lifted from his chest, the boy letting go of his hand, and then there was a sharp pain on his ribs as he kicked him, Prince curling up and crying out in pain.

“The princess TRIMS her goddamn nails, you hear that? Dull as a spoon, and yet she won’t admit she’s a fucking princess.” Another kick to his stomach, the blond sobbing and trying to crawl away.  
“P-please stop!” Another kick.  
“You know, I’m a good boy, my mama taught me not to hit girls, but apparently you’re not a girl, so I guess this is just fine, isn’t it?” The chuckles rose again as another kick landed against his back.

“Say you’re a princess.”

“J-just stop p-please—“

“Say it!”

“I… I-I’m a p-princess… p-please.”

One last kick, his attacker crouching down beside him.  
“This is no place for a princess, you hear?” A hateful hiss, the boy standing up before walking away, the circle of crowding boys slowly dissipating, until he was left alone.

When class began, he told the teacher he’d fallen down some stairs, ignoring the other student’s snickers as he was told to go to the nurse’s office. They let him spend the rest of the day there, thankfully, and when he returned home, he told his parents he had a lot of homework to catch up on, excused himself, and locked himself in his room.

After that, every day was a similar nightmare. Other students had their lunch and money stolen every so often, but they took his every day without fail. He tried not bringing any; might as well if they would steal it, but the beating they gave him convinced him to do otherwise soon enough.

Sometimes they beat him up even after they took his things, sometimes they’d just call him names, sometimes they kick and punch and scratch until he said and did anything they asked for. Everyone knew, no one bothered to do a thing.

And then… then he got in this mess.

He’d had the bad luck of running into them at the bathroom. He was walking towards the door when they walked in, his whole body going stiff as Snow’s eyes fixed on him, malicious grin widening.

“What a bad, naughty princess, going into the boy’s bathroom.” As they stalked forward they circled around him, so that he had nowhere to go to. Prince simply stood there, trembling, eyes straying down to the floor, not a word leaving his lips. A rough shove, the blond falling against the floor with a squeak, the other catboys around him snickering.

“Are you crying already? Damn, you cry like a girl, sound like a girl, look like a girl… I actually have to wonder if you really have a dick in there.” There was a long pause, and then a foot pressed painfully between his legs, Prince arching and crying out as he tried to pry the foot off.

“I-It hurts—stop!” 

“Hey, hold him down.” In short order, the blond had been laid stretched out, arms pulled over his head, legs held spread, Snow still grinding his foot painfully against his groin even as he crouched over him.

“You even smell like a fucking girl.”

“A-Aaah, h-hah….”

The white haired boy flipped out his phone, began filming.

“How about that, princess, why don’t we show everyone if you really have any right to be in this school?” His struggles grew, the grip on his wrists and legs becoming all the firmer as he felt warm fingers curling around the hem of his pants, rubbing gently against the skin of his belly, the foot that had been pressed against his crotch now removed.

“No n-no please stop p-please—A-aah!”

A harsh yank after another, the blond trying to bury his face against the cold floor as he sobbed, face a bright red.

“Who would have thought, you were a boy after all.” There was silence then, no voice other than Prince’s sobs and pleads ringing out, and then Snow spoke again.

“Hey, flip him over.” The boy was slightly relieved as he found himself being turned, his manhood hidden from view against the floor, although he was still at the mercy of his captors, still sobbing for them to let him go.

“Fuck… I swear you look just like a girl.” He felt Snow clambering atop him, straddling his waist, a pair of warm hands pressing against his soft skin, rubbing against his ribs and sliding down beneath him, warm breath washing against the back of his head, ruffling his hair. He let out a startled squeak, back arching as his face became ever redder, ears pressed so tightly back against his skull that they were barely noticeable.

“N-no stop it—T-this is not funny I’m not a g-girl, I’m n-not a girl please d-don’t touch me!”

“But you said you were a princess, remember?”

“P-please…”

“A-ah he…he does look like a girl…”

“Yeah—wait man what the—oh my God—Tiger what the fuck man?!

“Hey, it’s not my fault he’s pretty much a girl—damn.”

“Mphhmm!” Claws were drawn and pressed against his throat, a hand curled up on his hair, holding his head in place.

“Don’t you dare bite me—ahh,” The red haired one had let go of his arm, placed himself in front of the blond and—Prince closed his eyes shut, unable to do nothing but sob as the boy in front of him rocked his hips, curled over his head, shaft pushed into his mouth again and again.

The others froze up, doing nothing but stare as if in a horrified trance.

His freed hand reached out and pressed against the other’s belly, trying to push him off, but it didn’t even bother the other boy at all, who kept rocking his hips against him, shoving himself deeper into his mouth as he sobbed.

“A-ah, c’mon princess suck on it,” sharp claws running meaningfully down the skin of his neck.

“Is he… is he sucking?”

“He’s sucking!”

Tiger’s bucking halted, back arching and eyes closing, a low groan escaping him as the other boy’s warm, slick mouth massaged his cock, suckles weak and erratic, interrupted by the occasional sob, and yet much better than anything the other boy had ever felt.

For a moment, there was only the sound of moaning and muffled sobs, and then.

“I…I-I’m going next!”

“I-I’ll go after you!”

“W-what? Damn it why do I get last?”

“You should have spoken sooner then!”

“Tiger hurry up, we don’t have all day you know?”

“T-then stop distracting me.” The fingers curled on his hair yanked at him, keeping his head up and neck straight as the bucking began anew, the discussion about who’d get to go next echoing around him.

This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be—How could no one hear? How could no one know? Why would no one ever help him?.

Tiger’s moans became louder, the thrusting of his hips increasing in tempo, the sound drowning out the lower noises of his companion’s quickening breaths

The red-head suddenly stiffened, and Prince winced, trying to pull away, but the fingers at his hair kept him held in place as the other’s cum flowed right into his mouth. A few more erratic bucks, one last groan, and then Tiger opened his eyes, staring down at the blond, cock still cradled in his mouth as a few droplets of cum dribbled past his lips and down his chin. The blond gurgled softly as he tried to let out a soft cry.

A-ah, dammit, why did he just have to look so…

He began rocking his hips again, the other’s mouth warm and wet around his cock. Cries of protest rose around him, and he soon found himself yanked off the boy.

Prince barely had time to cough and spit before another shadow fell over him, pants unzipped, an already hardened shaft pressed against his lips.

“Go on princess, you know you want it~”

“N-no!—“ No time wasted, the brown haired boy who had replaced Tiger promptly pushed his manhood into the blond’s mouth, resuming the position that Tiger had been forced to abandon. One hand at his hair, another at his neck, dick shoved deep into his mouth. There was an immediate cry of bliss as the wet mouth engulfed his length, the larger boy soon removing his hand from Prince’s neck to clutch at his head with both hands, attempting to bury his whole length into the catboy’s mouth from the beginning despite Prince’s attempts to gag and push him away.

“Tom I’ll fucking kill you if you choke him before it’s my turn.”

They had all almost entirely given up on bothering to hold him down, with Snow as exception. The white haired boy was still straddling Prince’s waist, his weight enough to keep the smaller blond pinned to the floor. Tom’s hands kept his head in place, and Tiger had grabbed one of Prince’s hands and wrapped it around his dick almost as soon as he’d been displaced, moaning as his fingers wrapped around Prince’s and kept them squeezed around his shaft, stroking himself rapidly with the other’s hands. Marc had left his place at the boy’s feet, had moved with the others to watch while he shoved a hand down his own pants. Then he had noticed Tiger, and moved with trembling hands and a ragged breath to copy him, prying the hand trying to push Tom off away and wrapping it around his length as well.

And he was stuck with the job of keeping the princess pinned down; the other bastards all taking turns before him, damn it. His own manhood throbbed painfully inside his pants, and watching as the others took advantage of the blond while he had to keep still only made it worse. He let out a low, angry yowl, looked away from them and down to the boy beneath him. He would writhe and tremble beneath, his last feeble attempts to either try to escape or simply try not to choke on a mouthful of cum and dick. Snow’s hands were still pressed over the boy’s ribs. He began dragging his fingers down, rubbing teasingly against the blond’s pale skin. Prince’s shudders increased at that, his back arching slightly, a muffled moan echoing out of him.

Snow blinked, and then grinned, leaning forward over him, the movements of his hands becoming bolder, one of them sliding beneath Prince and into his shirt, teasing at one of the rosy peaks on his chest. Prince bucked softly in response, more pitiful cries spurting out of him, his eyes snapping open as his face became even redder.

“What’s that Princess? Are you enjoying this? Is this what you’ve wanted all along? Then you should have said so sooner!” His hands left the boy’s chest, glided down and curled firmly over the boy’s hips. He’d be damned if he was left for last, and he wouldn’t even need the blonde’s mouth for that. He had never been or done anything with a girl before—what with there not being a single girl in this school, but he’d seen enough videos and pictures to make do, and Prince was pretty much just a flat chested girl anyways, turned around like he was now, there was barely a difference. He’d honestly had true suspicions that the boy had been a crossdresser all along, so when they’d pulled down his pants they’d all been quite disappointed. Obviously that disappointment had vanished as soon as they’d flipped him over.

“P-please stop—“ Tom had finished inside the blonde’s mouth just a moment earlier, groaning loudly and curling over him before he fell back. Prince had taken that chance to cough and spit as much of the seed that had pooled in his mouth as he could before looking up pleadingly at his captors, tears sliding down his cheeks. As before, his pleads went into deaf ears, the boy from before soon replaced by another. The black haired cat boy that know knelt before him greeted his pleas with a twitchy little grin, shivering in place as he guided his manhood forward and into the blonde’s mouth, flipping out his phone and beginning to tape the whole thing while he began slowly rocking his hips.

Prince let his eyes close at that, his body going limp as one of his hands was picked up once again, shoved against someone’s groin. It would all be over soon, it would all be over soon, it would all be over soon. Just this one time—and then once more and they’d leave him alone, that or the bell would ring and they’d have to go and he’d never again go anywhere alone, he’d stick to the crowds, have his lunch near the teacher’s office—it would never happen again, he’d just have to endure a little longer—

His eyes snapped back open, a muffled shriek reverberating around the black haired boy’s manhood as he screamed, the other two boys yelping as his fingers tightened around their lengths before he let go and began struggling wildly, scrabbling and kicking and spitting-or trying to, the catboy in front of him hastily pushing himself forward before he could get dislodged. 

“A-aah.”

“Dude what the—you’re supposed to be holding him down!”

“I AM holding him…ngh down…”

“Well he’s still moving too much!”  
“Not… my problem.”

“…”

“I go second!”

“Third!”

“Damnit!”

He wanted to scream—tried to scream! But the boy before him kept his mouth full, his voice muffled, the other two soon holding him down, keeping him from struggling away. And meanwhile Snow was behind him, atop him—inside him.  
It had burned, when the other boy rocked his hips against him, pierced him, gotten inside him. It burned further when he kept pushing himself back and forth inside him, hands holding at his hips down against the floor as he panted and groaned and moaned atop him.  
The black haired boy finished in his mouth, and shortly after Snow pushed himself harshly against him, letting out a deep groan as something warm and thick trickled inside him, making it burn even more.

They kept taking turns with him, both in front and behind, laughing and moaning and panting, until all of those sounds were interrupted by the bell and a chorus of startled yelps. They let him go then, hastily zipping up pants, buckling belts, and leaving him where he laid on the floor.

He coughed, white dripping down his chin as he curled up. It hurt—outside, slightly more than their beatings but inside—inside he burned with pain and shame and disgust. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up right there and cry. But he couldn’t—He couldn’t he couldn’t he couldn’t! What if someone came in? saw him like this? They would have a sharp idea of what had happened—of some of what had happened, the rumors would fly, his life turning into even more of a living hell, his father would hear—Oh God, his father!

With effort, he dragged himself up to his feet, shuffling towards the nearest faucet, spitting into it and washing his face and hands. He winced as he pulled up his pants, looked himself over in the mirror. He looked decidedly miserable, eyes red, hair wet where he’d had to wash himself, but there were no visible wounds or bruises, no…white marring his face.  
He wrapped his arms around himself and walked stiffly towards the classroom. He paused at the door, hesitating briefly before opening the door and stepping in, eyes fixed on the floor.  
He excused himself with the teacher, said he was not feeling well, and was sent to the nurse’s office for the day. 

After that he went home, walking straight to his bedroom, into the bathroom, where he desperately tugged his clothes off and curled sobbing beneath the shower. He spent hours there, and would have spent more if an insistent knock on his bedroom door hadn’t forced him out. He dressed as hastily as he could, and then made his way downstairs to the dinning room, where he sat on the far end of a long table, where he murmured a feeble ‘it was alright’ when his parents asked how school had been that day.

They did not bother to prod him further, and he was thankful to remain quiet, shoveling food as fast as he politely could before he excused himself and went back to his room, straight to his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. When the next morning came and a maid came to wake him, he croaked that he was feeling sick, could he not skip class just today?  
After making sure he had no fever, rash, cough, or a stomach virus, he was sent to school.

He kept his eyes fixed on the floor the whole time, made himself as small as he could. Ears tucked tightly against his skull, puffy tail twined around one of his legs. He could feel their eyes on him, following him around as he walked hastily straight towards the classroom. They remained on him, as the hours trickled by, but none of him went near him or spoke to him, not even to rain on him his daily dose of insults and taunts, or to steal his money and beat him up. For the very first time, he was left entirely alone.

The next day came, and the same passed, with none of his tormenters coming near him, but always remaining close. But the damage was done. None of the other boys would come near him. He wondered if they knew, tensed at every whisper, every chuckle, as if it was secretly about him. Most of them weren’t, but he was sure a few of them were.

Nothing more beyond that happened, the week going by with him staying by himself, no one coming close to him or speaking to him. And then one week later, when he reached out for the last blue berry muffin in the cafeteria. The boy behind him shoved him off the way, snatching it away for himself.

“Hell no you freak—“

“Hey.”

Someone caught him before he call fall to the floor, and when he opened his eyes and saw the face grinning down at him he went stiff cold, began trembling. Other familiar shapes surrounded them, with Snow standing at the front, hissing at the boy who had shoved him.

“That’s mine, give it back.”

“No it’s not—“ One shadow after another fell over the boy who had shoved him, and as he realized this he went quiet, shrinking slightly before muttering a quiet ‘whatever’ and then reluctantly placing the muffin in Snow’s awaiting hand.  
The catboy grinned, then began walking away, the rest of the gang following as the all laughed, him included—not in the laughter of course. Instead, as their leader began walking away, the black haired boy whose clawed hands had clamped firmly around his shoulders pushed him forward with a chuckle. He whimpered and fell obediently into step behind the others.

They sat on their usual table, and he was forced to sit smack dab in the middle of them, trembling violently and not daring to look anywhere other than his food—then a blue berry muffin fell on his tray, a single sharp claw running down his neck as Snow leaned forward to hiss in his ear.  
“Eat.”

He did, and afterwards wondered how he managed to keep from bursting into tears then and there. Lunch passed with the group laughing and talking as if he weren’t in their midst, while he ate his food as fast as he could and then sat still until the bell rang. When the group stood up, he was forced to stand with them, and ushered forward in their midst. They were in the same classes, and although he always sat at the front, he was pushed to the back and forced to sit once more in their midst.

He bolted to his feet as the bell ran, hastily gathering his things and pacing out of the classroom and down the hall as fast as he could. He could see the shiny car that came to pick him up every day parked in front of the school and he ran for it, barely holding back tears of relief that the day had ended. 

His trip was cut short, an arm wrapping around his neck, putting him in a headlock while his hair was ruffled. As he pried his eyes open, he saw Snow walking over to the car and tapping lightly on the driver’s window, leaning forward as it was slid down.

“Hello sir, could you tell Prince’s father that we’re borrowing his son for the afternoon? He promised to help us out on this biology test we have tomorrow” The driver looked past him, at Prince and the group around him, who waved back at him, seemed to consider the headlock to be a friendly gesture, and so nodded and pulled the window up, drove away while Snow stood there and waved.

Tiger let go of him then, just as Snow turned and grinned at him.

“Let’s go.”

One of his favorite things about this school was how it was somewhat away from any near settlements, with lots of hills and empty fields between it and the nearest occupied building, allowing him and every other student to walk around with their ears and tails showing. Now he hated it. As he trudged along with the other boys, he looked around for anyone who might help her, anywhere he might run, found nowhere, wincing fro time to time at his captor’s laughter, who mostly ignored him except to make sure he was walking along with them. After walking for fifteen minutes they pushed him off the road, past a luster of trees, down a small trail. There, hidden behind the vegetation building began looming in the distance. His breath quickened with fear.

Through the front, there seemed to be no entrance, every door locked and window boarded, but as they moved towards the back, Prince noticed a broken window high near the top, around two stories high.

“Get in,” Snow purred, the others laughing, this time at him. He stood there and whimpered, looking up at the window but doing nothing.

“Seriously Princess? We take you in, protect you, even show you our secret hideout, and this is how you are going to thank us? Where’s the trust?”

Prince shook his head.

“I..I-I can’t jump that h-high.”

Snow rolled his eyes. “Of course you can’t.”

He yelped as Tiger suddenly grabbed him, threw him unceremoniously over his shoulder, knees flexing—and leapt. He let out a yelp and clung to him as the bigger boy easily jumped two stories high and into the building while carrying him, the others following close behind.

Inside the building, light flittered in through the boarded windows and the one they had jumped in, leaving it mostly submerged in dark. It didn’t matter. All of them could see perfectly well. Including him. He crawled backwards even as they stepped forward, eyes and fags glinting dimly in that dark room as they laughed.

“P-please, I haven’t told a-anyone, I won’t t-tell anyone, I promise.”

More laughter.

“We know, Prince. That was very smart of you. You’ve always been very smart haven’t you? Top of the class and all that, which is why we need your help, Prince. You’ll help us out, won’t you?”

His crawl was cut short as his back bumped into something, the others still advancing towards him.

Snow stood before him, still ginning.

“Come on Princess, we’ve been good haven’t we? We made you company when no one else would, protected you from bullies, shared our food, and we haven’t even beat you up all week long. Really, things will be so much easier for you if you just agree, so what do you say?” The boy purred, extending a hand to him.

Prince’s eyes strayed down to his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks as he whimpered. Slowly, reluctantly, he reached out. Snow took his hand and helped him up, smiling. The turned him around and pushed him down against the old couch he had bumped into.

“First!”

“Second!”

“Third!”

“Augh!”

The scene from the bathroom repeated itself on that couch, except that this time he didn’t struggle merely lay there and closed his eyes and sobbed while they did to him as he wished.

When they were done they didn’t leave him there, instead waited until he had pulled up his clothes on again, then gestured towards the window.  
“Time to go, we don’t want your daddy and mommy getting worried about you now, do we?” He whimpered softly, looking at the window and shuddering.  
“I…I-I can’t… I-I can’t walk back…. it hurts,” He sobbed, both in pain and shame.

Snow sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“Fine then, turn and we’ll carry you.” He hesitated for a moment, then did, shrinking down in size, fur sprouting all over his pale skin. The small cat left in his placed meowed softly as it was picked up, then dropped into one of their backpacks.

He was let out again half an hour later, just a few steps away from where he lived.  
“There we go Princess, safe and sound at home. Remember to tell your parents you’ll be tutoring your new friends all semester!~” More laughter as he returned to his shape and the group walked away.

Once more he went straight to the bathroom, and was thankful that neither his father, nor his mother were at home for dinner. He went to bed without it, crying himself to sleep.

The next day they swarmed around him from the beginning, forcing him to walk with them, sit with them at every class. Many looked their way, wondering how and why he had gone from being beat up and having his lunch stolen to forming part of the group that had for so long tormented him. Until the others began boasting they were forcing him to do their classwork. That seemed to make sense to all of them.

That day they went back to the abandoned building, and he was once more pushed onto the couch, although this time the room was illuminated by flashlights and candles, illuminating the posters and graffiti that adorned the walls of the place. The thought came to him they had previously left the place dark to frighten him, as if they needed that to do so.

Then again he was carried home, and again he bathed and cried himself to sleep, and again they surrounded him at school the next day and took him back to that place. Until finally, thankfully came Friday, the last day he would be forced to see them. So even as the building loomed ahead of him once more, he felt a sense of relief inside him.

He was carried through the window again, dropped on the couch. But this time they didn’t immediately began fighting over who’d go first. Instead Tom move towards the corner, pulled a bag from an old rusty drawer. 

“Hey, I stole these from my old man, brought them in this morning. They’ve gotten warm by now but oh well, better than nothing.”

“Oh man neat!” 

“Give me one!”

“And me!”

“Me, me me!”

“Calm down, I brought enough for everyone.” The boy said, throwing a can of beer at each of the occupants of the room, then taking one and looking at him, grinning.

“Even for you Princess. Drink up.” He barely caught the can as it was thrown at him.

The metal in his hands felt look warm and heavy as the liquid sloshed slightly around inside it, his eyes fixed on the can, avoiding all other eyes on the room as conversation and laughter erupted around him. He stiffened as another weight settled on the couch next to him, leaned close.

“Is it your first time? Ha ha, drinking, of course.” He shuddered, and then nodded softly.

A single clawed and moved forward then, opened the can in his hands.

“You should drink up Princess, I’d love to see you drunk.” The hand moved downwards, and then a single finger began pushing the can up to his lips. He whimpered again, then closed his eyes and began gulping down. The boy beside him slowly tilting the bottle until he had drank it all. The thing was bitter and warm, and he did not like it at all, he preferred it to other things they’d forced him to drink. He gasped for breath as the can came off his lips, feeling dizzy, the room spinning gently around him, eyelids heavy.

“Oh shit, is he drunk?”

“It was just one!”

“What a pansy!”

“…Let’s give him another one!”

Another can was pressed forcefully to his lips, tilted upwards. He tried holding back, then coughed, began gulping even while most of it slid down his chin and laughter roared in the background. After that was pulled back he fell sideways, his head spinning more rapidly, his whole body warm and ticklish. He fell against Marc’s lap, groaning. More laughter, and then another can was pushed against him, he was forced to drink and drink and—He shoved the can off his lips, stumbling to his feet and towards the light, the window, shoving his head out and retching even as he felt his tail being yanked. The others mumbling things he didn’t care to understand.

“Fuck, we can’t let him go back like this—I don’t think he CAN even go back like this.”

Well shit we can’t just LEAVE him here either!”

“…Just be quiet for a minute.”

Snow strode towards Prince’s back, looking around inside it until he found his phone, began looking through the contacts and dialed up a number.

“And make sure he doesn’t fall out the window—Quiet!... Good afternoon Ma’am, is this Prince’s mother? Hello, ma’am, my name is Richard, and I’m one of Prince’s friends he’s been tutoring—Oh we’ve been doing great, but there’s this big test on Monday and there’s still some things we need to get a hang on. You know, Chemistry, Math… And we were just wondering if you’d let him sleep over at my house—we have this whole study group set up…  
Yeah, he just didn’t want to bother you ma’am… yes… yes thank you, we will! We’ll give him back to you by Sunday, thanks again!” 

He ended the call, threw the cellphone back in his backpack, then turned to look at Prince again, grimacing as the boy threw up once more.

“Nice thinking ‘Richard’, but where are we going to put him now? I can’t take this drunk idiot back home!”

“He just has to turn and we can hide him—“

“I’m not putting him in MY backpack!

“Ugh, me neither, what if he throws up in there?”

“I’ll take him!”

Snow frowned, glaring at the black haired boy who had peeped in, the one even now holding onto Prince’s tail to make sure he didn’t fall over, although by now the boy had just slumped down on the floor, only his head peeking out of the window as he sobbed and mewled sadly.

“I-I don’t feel well… I wanna go home, p-please…”

Snow frowned.

“Fine.”

“Ugh, screw this, I’m never gonna waste booze on him again, today is ruined. I’m going home. You guys coming?”

“Yeah, he’s gross right now.”

“Snow?” The white haired boy hesitated for a moment, then moved forward, his hand curling on Marc’s shoulder.

“You don’t get the whole weekend. Bring him to the park near my house—in a backpack—and DON’T give him any more booze! ...Also throw some water on him or something, he smells gross.” They pulled Prince off the window, and then with several sounds of disgust, they leapt out and left, leaving the two of them behind.

He felt arms wrapping around him, lifting him up again. A voice told him to turn, and after a few minutes of struggling, he did—or at least thought he did, he couldn’t remember. All he knew was that the world around him turned dark and small, and everything moved far too much. Next time he came to be, everything was hard and cold. And as he turned back he realized he was on a tile floor, cold water spraying all over him. He opened his eyes and tried to block the water with his arms, saw Marc standing over him, grinning.

“You should take your clothes off Princess, otherwise you’ll catch a cold.”

He whimpered, clutching at his head and curling up on the floor and crying out when the jet of could water was aimed at his face. That seemed to wake him up a little, and when the water was gone he turned to look at his assailant.  
“Where… w-where am I?” He murmured softly, looking at his surroundings.

It was—a bathroom. Again a bathroom, always a bathroom, but this time not the school’s bathroom. He didn’t know this one, but it was filthier than the school’s bathroom. This one also had a shower, which the school did not, and he was currently in it, his uniform soaking wet and clinging to his skin.

“You’re in my place, I brought you here.”

Prince whimpered again, struggled to get to his feet, clutching at the wall as he did.

“I-I have to go home, I have to, my parents… w-what time is it?”

Marc helped him up to his feet, then pushed him against the wall, keeping him pinned there with a hand splayed against his chest. He continued smiling at him, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“Wow, you really haven’t drunk anything before have you? Snow called your mom. He told her we were all having a big sleep over at his house—Richard’s house, whoever that is, and that you were going to spend all weekend long helping us pass Monday’s test. SO don’t worry, no one’s gonna look for you.” His eyes strayed away from his face then, down to the hand on his chest, fingers slowly curling into the wet cloth.

“So are you going to get these off or do you want me to help?” Marc’s grin widened as the first sob broke away from him.

Marc began taking his clothes off, pulling off his jacket and throwing it aside, lifting off his shirt above his head. Then when his hands went for the buckle on his pants Prince tried to stop him, his own slim fingers curling around his.

“Please no…please, I d-don’t feel well.”

“Shh shh Princess it’s alright, you look lucid enough now, and I let you throw up all you had back at the base. You won’t be making any messes here, don’t worry."  
The buckle was undone, his pants dropping to the floor. Marc kicked them away with a foot, then stepped back and pulled his phone out, began taking picture after picture of him while chuckling. 

Ever since they had first raped him, they had only ever pulled his pants down enough to use him, grabbed his hands and taken his mouth, turned him around to take him from behind, only see his back. This was the first time any of them took all his clothes off, and it only made Prince feel more vulnerable, more shameful as he stood there, trying his best to conceal himself while the other stood before him, entirely dressed and taking pictures of him.

Prince closed his eyes and slid to the floor, curling up around himself, tail between his legs to hide himself as much as he could. Prince heard the sound of rustling fabric, and a moment later Marc was in front of him, hard dick but an inch from his face as a hand curled gently into his hair, his phone’s camera still pointed at him. 

“Come on Princess, be a good girl do like they do on the videos.” 

Prince closed his eyes shut and twisted his head to the side, whimpering.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Princess, don’t play dumb, every porn video has it, don’t just hold my dick in your mouth, suck it like the dirty slut you are. You love how it tastes right? You always swallow mine, I’ve seen you~” Because otherwise he would choke on it, he thought. He tried to scramble away, but the hand on his hair curled more firmly around it, holding him in place.

“Please! I don’t know! I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Seriously Princess? You want me to believe you’ve never watched porn?” The blond shook his head sharply, eyes still closed. A moment later the hand was gone from his hair, the sound of grunts and moans echoing around him.

“Look.” He opened his eyes and saw Marc’s phone before him, a video playing on it.

There was a—cock, a man’s cock, larger than any of them, hard and thick and full of veins, the skin slick as if with sweat. There was also a woman, holding it with one of her hands while her tongue ran up and down it’s length, traced circles over the head—and then took it in her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth as she made disgusting slurping sounds, the thing somehow disappearing entirely inside her. The phone was taken back, and was replaced with Marc’s dick, pressing insistently against his mouth.

“See? It’s not that hard, now go on Princess~”

Prince let out a muffled sob, then opened his mouth, tongue reaching out to lap.

“Open your eyes and look at it.” A hiss, the hold on his hair tightening painfully. He sobbed softly and obeyed, opening his eyes and looking at the bigger boy’s dick as he lapped at it far more clumsily than the woman had, but it still seemed to be enough to satisfy him. Marc’s hold on his hair gentled, the boy watching and filming him, letting out satisfied sounds of pleasure and complimenting him. But then he grabbed him more firmly and moved abruptly forward, burying his crotch against his face, the sack beneath his dick pressing against his mouth as he ordered him to lick him there two, meowing in pleasure when, sobbing, he did.

“It’s been a…ngh, long warm d-day, so it’s very s-sweaty, but you p-probably love the taste, you filthy slut~”

He did not. The other’s skin was salty and bitter, his scent filling his nostrils. It disgusted him. And yet the other made him lick and suck at him until his tongue had run at least twice over every bit of skin. Then finally the other pulled back, only to push his cock into his mouth, forcing him to suckle as he rocked his hips back and forth. Normally when he was done, he would press his hips harshly against his face, burying the tip of his cock at the back of his throat, making him swallow, but this time it was different. This time he pulled back, white spraying over his face as he moaned, eyes open, watching every second of it. Prince closed his eyes and sobbed. Marc moved backwards, panted and stood there and watched him being filthy and miserable.

“Clean yourself.” Prince whimpered, reached for the shower head. Marc placed a foot on it, shook his head in disapproval while smiling down at him.

“Na-ah, be a good kitty and clean yourself, Princess…” He did not need to be told what the other boy wanted, and so in front of him, in front of the camera, he began cleaning himself, using his hands and his tongue, like the cat that he was, like the cat that he wasn’t.

When Marc either thought he had cleaned himself enough or had simply grown tired of watching him clean himself, he made him get to his feet and leave the bathroom, following with the camera as they emerged into an adjoining bedroom. The room was dark, only lit by the screen of a wide flat tv, the lights turned off, the curtains drawn. Marc walked away from him then, set his phone down on a table facing the bed, turned on a small lamp on his nightstand and turned to him, still smiling.

He was pushed onto the bed, falling on the old stained sheets there while Marc crawled swiftly atop him, purring. He lay there and whimpered, knowing no begging could stop what the other would do to him now. But no harsh piercing of his flesh came, instead the one atop him sighed sadly.

“You make this so boring lately, you don’t even fight back anymore. I know you like getting dick, but a bit of spice would be nice.”

Prince looked up at him, confused

“I-I…you never stop when I b-beg and… and I don’t want you to hurt me,” He croaked, astonished at having to explain his reasons to the other. Marc seemed to find something amusing in his words, grinned at him, arching slightly. It made him seem so much bigger than he was.

“You don’t want to be hurt? But Princess… rough play can be so fun~” Prince stiffened at those words, looking terrified—then cried out sharply when the other boy lunged at him, sank his teeth into his shoulder, biting him painfully, raked at his back and his sides, sharp claws leaving thin red lines over his skin as he trusted his hips violently forward, into him.

He cried out and struggled then, crying out and begging and sobbing and trying to scratch back with nails that were still too dull, his body too weak and tired to fight the other one off. But then suddenly he was off, and Prince twisted around and tried to crawl off the bed, sobbing. Marc was on him again all too soon, one hand on his hair, curling cruelly on it and shoving his face against the bed, muffling down his cries. 

“I like it when you scream Princess, but you’re gonna wake up the neighbors~” And then he was on him again—in him, cruelly, violently, biting once more as he cried out and struggled and scrabbled uselessly at the sheets and mattress bellow, the bed creaking again and again with their movements.

The other boy tortured him like that until his body was finally too tired to respond to the battery any longer, simply remained limp and still as he was rocked back and forth, whimpering quietly and sobbing. He closed his eyes as the other came inside him once more, warming up the soreness that he felt there. Marc crumpled down against his naked body, his clothed body warming his, softening manhood still cradled inside him. He purred happily and nuzzled the back of his neck, licking him before he went to sleep then and there. He knew Prince wasn’t going anywhere anyways.

They woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, the both of them. Prince whimpered as the one atop him yawned and stretched, slowly pulling his limp cock out of him, zipping up his pants and walking to pick up the phone. Prince didn’t bother to move from where he was left, merely closed his eyes and listened, trying to make himself as small as possible as he pressed down against the mattress.

“Uh, hello? ...I uh, really? What time is it? …Really? I just woke up!... Ugh, yeah, yeah, I’ll bring him over, bye.” Phone still in hand, Marc turned to look thoughtfully down at Prince for a long moment before grinning.

“Huh, there’s always time for a quick one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Snow stood under the shade of a large oak tree, leaning back against its trunk as he glared impatiently at his surroundings. Ugh stupid fucking Marc, he’d been waiting here for HOURS, just standing like an idiot, and calling him about a hundred times before he’d finally picked up! And even now he was taking awfully long! He swore, if the little bastard took FIVE MORE MINUTES he’d go to his house and beat him up—“

“Morning!” Marc chirped, waving at him as he walked over. Snow hissed, pushing himself off the trunk but not moving to leave the tree’s shade.

“Fucking Finally! What took you so long?”

“I was just saying good bye.” Marc kept grinning even as the other boy glared at him, but he did not push him further, pulled his backpack off his shoulder.

“Here, open your bag.” With a grunt, Snow did, holding it open as the other boy emptied the contents of his inside it. A yellow ball of fur fell in with a sad little meow. Snow pulled his bag back and glared inside it at the trembling cat that looked up at him with frightened eyes. He turned to glare at Marc again.

“Marc I swear if this is just some random stray cat you grabbed—“

“It’s not! It’s Princess! He’s just a bit disheveled… we had a lot of fun last night.” Snow glared at him for a moment longer, then closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, walking hastily away without saying another word to the other boy.

He shot into the house as the butler opened the door without saying a word, hastily going up the stairs and into his room, the door slamming shut behind him and the lock clicking.

An unhappy meowing sound left his bag as he dropped it carelessly on his bed, reached for the remote and turned the TV on, going through the channels until he found an action movie with many explosions. With that he turned his attention back to his backpack, prying it open and pulling the cat out by his scruff.

He made a face, held him away from him and dropped him on the ground. Prince landed on his feet and cowered, crawling under the bed.  
“Ugh, gross, I told that fucking idiot to wash you off—you still stink!” Prince watched as Snow walked away from the bed, to a large drawer and rummaged through it before walking over to another door, holding it open.

“Give yourself a shower before my whole room starts smelling like you,” He hissed. Slowly, Prince crawled out from underneath the bed, returning to his own shape as he walked over to the other boy, who was glaring at him—shoved a bundle of clothes into his arms as he passed him by.

“And change into these… and wash your hair too, it looks crusty… gross.”

He closed the door behind himself, but did not bother to lock it.

His back pressed against the door as he slowly slid down, shaking. The clothes fell at his feet as his hands rose to cover his face, the boy biting on his own lip to keep his sobs at bay.

Why? Why? When was this going to end? Every day he looked forward to the night, the moment he got to go home and clean the filth for the day, sleep in his own bed where none of them could reach him, so how was it that this nightmare had suddenly crawled into the time he was supposed to be safe?!

He crawled into the shower, discarding his filthy uniform as he went. 

The water felt warm against his skin, and he let it wash over him for a long time, tears slipping down with it and washed away. He was careful as he washed with skin with soap, wincing as the chemical made contact with his scratches, or where he rubbed too hard at a bruise. He washed his hair as well, using both shampoo and conditioner, following his normal routine to calm himself down, even though the different brand left him smelling more like Snow than like himself.

Snow’s ears perked up as he heard the rustling on the other room. He heard the sound of the knob, twisting ever so slightly—but not opening. He hissed.

“Are you done?” He heard a whimper, another pause, and the finally the knob finished twisting, the door slowly swinging open. Snow’s ears perked even more and he sat up. There on the door stood the boy—although he could hardly be called a boy in his opinion, especially now.

The day before he had sneaked into his younger sister’s room, stolen away one of her uniforms, then brought it back to his, hidden it away specifically for this occasion. If he hadn’t seen the proof himself, he would have been further convinced that Prince was really just a girl posing as a boy. He was already smaller than most other boys, and his younger sister’s uniform fit him perfectly, the skirt hugging his hips, showing off pale legs. Prince stood there, trembling and looking down, his face flustered, fingers curled on the fabric of the skirt, tails twined around one of his legs.

Snow licked his lips and swallowed, patted the bed with a hand.

“Come over.”

Prince whimpered but walked over, shuddering as the other boy stood. He paused before him and closed his eyes. He felt so small and ashamed, wearing these clothes, disguised as the reason they had begun bothering him in the first place, adding salt to his many wounds. He shuddered as Snow leaned forward, taking in his scent.

The white haired boy frowned at that. Ah, maybe he should have also taken some of his sister’s soap? As it was, he didn’t much like the way he smelled. He preferred his normal scent to this, sweet and soft like his sister’s friends. He reached out, ran his fingers through the wet strands of hair.

“Get on the bed,” Snow breathed, the air warm against his skin.

“P-please—“ He cried out quietly as a clawed hand grabbed at his arm, tugged him onto the bed. He fell on his back against the mattress with a soft cry, and then Snow clambered atop him swiftly after. He simply lay there; whimpering and looking up at him with tear filled eyes. The other’s own blue eyes stared into his—only for a second, before they strayed slowly downwards, hunger soon growing in them. For a minute, that was all he did, stare at him from above as he trapped him, his breath quickening even as Prince’s whimpers subsided. 

Snow seemed hesitant for a moment, then spoke. 

“Turn around.”

He closed his eyes and obeyed quietly, turning around, laying on his belly against the bed. He felt Snow’s breath at the back of his neck, smelling him again. It reminded him of that very first time, where they’d held him down and turned him around, raped him not even because they’d wanted him, but because they wanted something else he dully reminded them of. His fingers curled against the sheets.

Snow was quiet as he watched Prince from above, the smaller boy trembling beneath him, but laying still. He reached out and laid a hand against the blond’s knee, fingers gliding upwards, sliding under the skirt, and slowly hiking it up as he traced that soft pale skin. Prince shivered all the more and whimpered but did not struggle or beg him to stop any further. He knew that would not help him. He was a smart little thing. His other hand slid beneath the blond, under his shirt, stroking his belly, then beginning to move upwards as well.

He felt warm fingers tracing up his chest, running over his ribs and brushing gently against his nipple—tracing circles around him and teasing it. Snow’s other hand had reached his hips, fingers worming beneath his underwear. The silver haired boy let out a pleased purr, chuckling.  
“I can’t believe you actually wore these.” As if to prove his words, he moved back, flipping his skirt up to reveal the lacy pink panties that covered his ass. Prince whimpered and buried his face against the bed, hiding the redness that had crawled to his face.

He swore he could feel Snow’s eyes on him, looking at him there. A moment later he could actually feel his hands on him, the blond letting out a sharp startled squeak and arching as the other’s hands groped him. Snow purred, letting go of him. Prince heard him unbuckling his belt, fumbling with his pants, and buried his face back against the bed, shaking. He felt Snow’s dick pressing against him through his clothes, rubbing at him while the other boy grabbed his hips and watched and panted. But as he knew, soon that was not enough. Prince closed his eyes as the boy atop him laid against him, one hand curling around his underwear and tugging it downwards—only enough to bare his ass. And then he was rubbing against him again, warm cock pressing against his skin and rubbing as he thrust his hips back and forth. Then a hand grabbed at his hip, pulled upwards, pressing him more firmly against him as Snow leaned down and buried his face against his neck, nuzzling him as he purred loudly.

Prince shivered as he felt the other’s warm dick nuzzling at his entrance, and then slipping deep inside him, his back arching at the motion, further pressing him back against Snow as the other set up a quick but careful rhythm, his other hand slipping beneath him once more to stroke and tease him as Snow licked and nuzzled and nibbled his neck, purring happily all the while. It was so different from Marc… so different to how Snow himself acted in front of the others, simply grabbing at his hips and carelessly jamming himself against him. This time it felt… warm and… and…

Prince found himself purring back at him, moving his own hips in time with his thrusts, arching to press back against him, seeking his warmth, his entire body tingling as all the heat from their movements began coalescing right between his legs. He cried out as Snow bit his neck, pressing his hips firmly against his and grinding, the world growing warm both in and out of him.

Snow fell to his side, still within him, dragging him along, the two resting beside one another and catching their breath. And even then, Snow kept stroking him, licking his neck and shoulder and purring ever so softly. Then, when he had recovered he pushed against him again, the heat between his legs returning, and their cries rising up once more. He took him again and again and again—until a knock on the door had them both yelping out and closing their mouths shut. A call for dinner.

Snow finished quickly inside him, covering his mouth with a hand and then pulling off of him, hissing at him to hide under the bed and not get out until he came back as he pulled his pants up and left the room, closing the door shut behind himself.  
Prince did as bidden, whimpering as he stumbled off the bed, grimacing as he pulled his underwear back on, and then crawled beneath the massive bed, silently thankful that the floor was carpeted. There, alone and quiet, he dozed off. The door slamming shut woke him up abruptly, the mattress above shaking as the other boy threw himself on it—then paused.  
“Oh, gross!” Prince whimpered as the other boy dropped to the floor to glare at him.  
“You disgusting little slut, you came on my bed!” He hissed, and Prince closed his eyes and sobbed.  
“I... I-I’m s-sorry.” 

“No you’re not, you little whore… heh, I always knew you were a faggot, I can’t believe you got off to getting dick.” Prince yelped as Snow reached for him, dragged him out from beneath the bed by his arm. He was pulled upwards, and then thrown back against the bed. He closed his eyes and whimpered.

“Eat this.” Slowly, reluctantly, Prince opened his eyes, saw Snow offering him a plate with a sandwich on it.

“What? Is tuna not good enough for you?” Slowly he shook his head.

“N-no I… I like tuna…” 

Almost as if on cue, his stomach growled, and he remembered that he hadn’t eaten a single thing since yesterday other than Marc’s…  
He wolfed down the sandwich, drank all the water Snow had brought him over, and when he was done, he even licked the plate. Snow watched him silently for a moment, then stood up, ignoring Prince’s wincing and walking towards the door, prying it open only enough to stick his head out.

“Wanda! Bring me another tuna sandwich!”

“W-with mayo?”

“…With mayo!” He slammed the door shut and locked afterwards.

When the boy threw himself up on the bed he winced again, but for the most part Snow didn’t seem interested on him. Instead he grabbed a controller from the nightstand by his side, pushing several buttons and making the screen change as he did so. Before long, the loud movie had been replaced by a war scene unfolding in front of him, the main character controlled by Snow himself.

Prince jumped at a knock on the door, and Snow motioned for him to be quiet, pausing the game and getting off the bed to open the door. He snatched the plate in and closed the door without a word, locking it again and walking over to the bed.

He gave the sandwich to Prince, and he ate it almost as fast as he had the other, licking both the plate and his fingers once he was done, savoring the small left overs of tuna flavored mayo. Then he tensed, as clawed hands grabbed his shoulders from behind, the other’s breath back on his neck, smelling him, nuzzling him, licking, as a low purr rumbled on his chest. It made him feel…Prince arched even as he closed his eyes and whimpered.

The other’s breath slowly moved downwards… and paused. A hand left his shoulder, tugging at the collar of the shirt he wore to reveal his skin, marked and sore with Marc’s bite. He pushed Prince down against the bed, and despite Prince’s quiet pleas that he stop, he pulled his shirt up, revealing the many bruises and cuts marking his body. Snow held him there and was silent, then.

“Did that stupid little creep do this to you?” Prince whimpered, then nodded. He shuddered at Snow’s hiss.

“That disgusting little shit—he has no right to fucking mark you—like he owns you—“ Snow’s voice abruptly cut off, the other boy saying nothing more. Prince whimpered beneath him.

“P-please… I just want to go home…”

“…You can’t go yet… we told your mommy you’d go back Sunday… if you go home today, she’ll think we were bullying you or something, won’t let you stay out late again… we can’t have that Prince.”

Prince closed his eyes and trembled as Snow’s fingers ran over one of his bruises.  
“I’ll beat him up for this.”

Snow fucked him again, three more times before he was finally satisfied, with Prince always on his back against the bed. When he was done he moved back, told him to take some clothes from the drawer and get a shower. With a whimper he did, despite the soreness of his limbs.

Snow didn’t bother him, even after he had spent a whole hour in the shower. When he finally decided to walk out, wearing the other’s pajamas, he found him on the bed, dirty sheets thrown on the floor while he stared intently at the screen, again mashing buttons on his controller. Prince stood there whimpering, arms wrapped around himself.

“Stop standing there like an idiot and get here.” He did, reluctantly crawling on the bed—blinking as the other boy pushed another controller into his hands.

“Here, make yourself useful.”

“I..I-I don’t know how to play.”

“Then you better learn fast, it won’t be fun killing you otherwise.”

They played for hours, with Snow killing him every singe time. At first he would just laugh and mock him whenever he killed in during the first minute of play, but eventually that got old and he began giving Prince more and more elaborate handicaps. He did get somewhat better, but never enough to actually beat the other boy, until finally Snow had enough of killing him and yawned, turning off both the console and the TV and carelessly throwing the controllers off the bed. Prince whimpered as the other boy turned to him then, but all he did was push him to his side, facing away from him before he drew him close. He curled jealously around him then, arms holding him tightly close and legs intertwined with his, the other boy briefly nuzzling at the back of his neck before he began slowly relaxing around him, the soft purring of his chest reverberating against his back, his warmth washing over him.

He was so tired, and Snow felt so warm, the bed soft and cozy beneath him. At that moment he could have run. He could have slipped off the other’s arms and make a run for it, but the thought never crossed his mind. Instead he closed his eyes and slowly went limp in the other’s hold, soon falling asleep by his side.

He woke up to teeth at the back of his neck and a hard cock buried deep inside him, eyes snapping wide open. He cried out sharply, and a hand smacked firmly over his mouth, muffling out his cries. Snow’s other hand wrapped firmly around him, keeping him from struggling free as he thrust energetically into him. The movements only became more frantic at the sound of a knock on the door.

“Young master, are you alright? I heard a noise…”

“F-fine! I’m fine… just… b-bumped into a table…” Snow managed, wide eyes fixed on the door as he bit down on his lip and held his hand more tightly over Prince’s.

“Very well… call me if you need anything.” Steps walking away from the door echoed to the both of them, Snow relaxing and twisting around to put Prince beneath him, pressing his face down against the sheets. Gone were the other boy’s soft touches, his warm body pressing carefully against him, that strange warm feeling inside him… gone. He sobbed quietly against the bed as the other boy used him, remaining submissive and still beneath him. When Snow was finally done with him he got off, laid back against the bed panting. Prince remained where he was, shuddering.

“P-please let me go home…” Snow sighed.

“Stop being such a baby, you’re acting like you didn’t like it.” The other sneered and Prince shuddered, sobbing and shaking his head.

“Liar,” a hiss, and Snow was on him in a second, hissing at his ear.

“Do I have to show you my bed sheets to remind you how much you liked it? The way you cried out… you were begging for it!” The other sneered, chuckling when Prince only cowered and sobbed, unable to refute his words. A clawed hand ran through his hair, a wet tongue lapping at the mark he had left on his neck, a soft purr on his ear.

“Things would be much easier for you if you stopped pretending that you’re not a cock starved little slut! I mean, have you even looked at yourself? You’re different, Prince, we saw it from a mile away—everyone at school saw, that’s why no one will even try to help, not even the teachers cared! It’s because we all know you’re a little faggot bitch, and there’s only two things that can be done with those, either beat it out of them—and hell, we sure tried didn’t we? We beat you so good every single day, but that didn’t help, you’re still the same freak you were, so you might as well be useful.”

A wet tongue on his cheek, lapping away his tears.

“You know, if you would just admit it, I might even go easier, now…” Again, a hiss at his ear, the other boy pressing closer to him.

“You’re a faggot.”

“I… I-I’m a f-faggot…”

“You’re a slut.”

“…I-I’m a slut…”

“…You want me to fuck you,” An excited, hesitant hiss against his ear, the other’s hand excitedly beginning to stroke up his chest. He sobbed, tried to struggle, and paused as he felt claws raking at his skin.

“Please…”

“Say it.”

“I…I-I want it.”

“What do you want?”

“…I want you to f-fuck me…”

He did not struggle as the other boy pulled him up against him, again purring and nuzzling at his neck as he held him in his lap, hands running up and down his sides, his belly and chest, teasing at his chest. He closed his eyes shut and shivered and moan, trying to forget everything as that weird, warm feeling slowly built up inside him again. He thought of nothing but it, arching and moaning quietly and rocking back against Snow’s hips. It didn’t matter anyways. He was nothing but a slut.

When he was done with him again, he left him on the bed and went to take a shower. Prince did not move from where he had been left until Snow returned and had him take a shower, borrowed him some of his own clothes. They were almost a perfect fit. He had him turn again, shoved him back onto his backpack, and left the house. He was let back out into the world inside a dark alley. Snow crouched by him, grabbed his furry little face and forced him to look up at him while he grinned.

“And remember, Princess, you were out all week at Richard’s house, teaching your classmates math and chemistry for the upcoming test… see you in class tomorrow.”

He did not bother to turn back as he shot out of that alley, down the streets, running all the way back home. Only when he finally reached the door did he finally resume his shape, his running coming up to a halt as his home stood before him. It used to make him feel safe, but now…  
He walked in, eyes on the floor, and the servants greeted him. His parents were out of the house, but dinner had been prepared for him. He ate salmon by himself on the dinning room, then he left and changed into his own pajamas, slipped into his own bed, and slept by himself, all the while wincing at every sound of shadow, waiting for either Snow or Marc to suddenly grab at him. It did not happen, but it did not matter. When the sun rose again, he was woken and prepared to be delivered back to them. Every single day.

“Ladies first~” A mocking purr, the hand pressed against his back keeping him unable to go anywhere but forward, into the empty stall. He shuddered, ears low, tail twined around his leg.

Snow went in after him, the door closing before him. He pushed him into the wall, back to his belly, then nuzzled at his neck and purred.  
“Try to keep quiet, Princess, we’re not in a bedroom anymore~”

Snow left him in a haze of pleasure, which vanished all too fast and turned to fear as Marc came in after him, glaring. There was a single bang on the door.

“Remember what I told you, Marc.” The black haired boy’s eyes narrowed. He walked closer to Prince, cornering him against the wall as he whimpered, his claws digging into the wood. His face was bruised and scratched. He leaned forward, hissed quietly into his ear.  
“You’re very wrong if you think he can protect you.”

Nothing had changed, nothing at all, the other boys cornering him and fucking him almost every day, with as much dedication as they had put to beating him, keeping the others away from him, dragging him to that abandoned warehouse in the woods when they didn’t get a chance to corner him in the bathroom. If anything had changed, then it was… him.

He did not dread it anymore, not really. The others taking him became part of his day, part of his life. If anything, the only one who still scared him was Marc, with his malicious eyes running over him, yet Snow never left him alone with the other boy, and while he was there, the other boy never dared to do anything to him. Tom and Tiger were not rough with him, simply fucked him until they found release, and his body had grown too accustomed to them to be sore, and Snow…

With Snow he closed his eyes, thought of nothing, and arched. The boy always took him first, and he clung to that feeling, keeping his eyes closed and laying still while the others took their turns with him, his mind elsewhere.

And then…

“Prince… Prince Purrcell.” He looked up, startled to hear his name, his mind elsewhere. There was a lady standing before the class, not the teacher but…the principal’s secretary. He hesitated, tentatively raised his hand.

“Y-yes?”

“Come with me.” She did not bother to look at him as she stepped out of the room. Loud whispering rose around him, but he did not pay attention to any of it. He whimpered, eyes straying to the side, finding Snow’s fixed on him in a glare. A warning.

He got to his feet, shakily, then left the classroom, struggling to catch up with the woman as she walked over to the principal’s office. He felt his heart falling to the pit of his stomach at the sight of his parents there. The next few minutes passed by in a flash, and at the same it felt like an eternity. 

He sat there as the principal explained, with his parents sitting side by side, that a video had been found in several confiscated phones throughout the school, and that the video showed him, performing, filthy, disgusting acts against all moral grounds and school policy. He was asked if he knew anything of this. Eyes blank and staring forward, he slowly shook his head no. The principal turned the screen of his computer around, to face him and his parents, and played the video for them. He felt cold, so cold, yes his skin was covered in sweat, his insides twisting painfully. He wanted to die. There was lots of yelling and screaming—directed at him, directed at the principal and the school, at his parents. He barely heard any of it, could only stare forward.   
It was him in that video, without a doubt—a close up of his face as he sucked Marc’s dick, the other saying his name, loud and clear.

Why? Why? Why had he… The words suddenly rang clear in his mind.  
‘You’re very wrong if you think he can protect you.’

He was expelled. That much he heard, and that much he expected. His father grabbed him roughly by the arm, pulling him to his feet and shoving him forward—and shoving him forward again and again whenever he caught up to him, until he had shoved him all the way out of the school and onto their car. He sat alone in the back, while his father screamed at him and his mother cried. He said nothing, could say nothing. Whatever he was saying about him, it was true.  
What the car reached their house, his parents got off, but he remained, staring at nothing, head pressed against the glass. He only realized his father had come back, shotgun in hand, at the last second. Glass rained all around him as he ducked against the floor of the car, screaming.

He scrambled to the other side of the car, wrestling the door free as he sobbed and screamed.  
“S-stop! Stop! STOP! Please!” Another shot, more glass flying around him as he fell to the floor.  
“You disgusting freak! Me and your mother—We give you food and shelter, the best education money can buy—You were our heir! And THIS is how you repay us?! Becoming—filth! Sullying our name!”

“P-please daddy I-I didn’t want to!-T-they made me do it!” His father was on him, shotgun aimed down at him. He barely managed to turn and bolt as the next shot raised the dust from the floor.

Another shot, but he was too fast for it, jumping straight through the gate and outside.  
“I’ll shoot your fucking face off if I ever see you again!”

He ran. And ran and ran and ran, until his legs hurt too much to run, until he had left everything he knew behind, until everything before him was new and unknown. Clean streets and big houses gave way to cracked pavement, littered floors and derelict buildings. He had never been to this part of town, and there was a good reason why. For all their play at being thugs, Prince couldn’t help but get the feeling that Snow and his gang had never been in this place before either. As a cat, he’d thought he’d go unnoticed, but several eyes fixed on him and a few others pointed. Even as an animal he looked out of place.

The sky grew dark above him, thunder rumbling, and soon the sky fell down on him and all around him. He skidded into an alley, made it into a cardboard box, and curled in there. That box became his home, for a time. No one bothered inside the box, no one tried to hurt him, and he only ever left it when his stomach rumbled and ached for food too strongly for him to ignore it. He tried going out as a cat, but tat shape left him too vulnerable—and he did not know how many other dogs he could outrun with how hungry he was. Instead, he resumed his other shape. He managed to trade his jacket for a sandwich, and then returned to the box. The next day, when his stomach rumbled, he went out and sold his watch. That got him a few bucks, and he used them to get food and drink for a week. When that was over… he tried to use his father’s credit card to buy some food, and was not surprised to find it declined.

Suddenly he found himself with nothing to his name other than the clothes he carried on himself. He went back to his box, curled up again and closed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep. The next day came and he was hungrier, but he had nothing to buy food with. What would he do? Steal? No, he’d get caught and beaten up—maybe they’d call the police, send him to his father—and then he’d be dead. Could he steal as a cat? He’d be faster and easier to catch, but if he was caught…He shuddered at the thought of how he could end. Nothing but a dead animal discarded on the trash. So then…

Snow’s face suddenly popped into his head. Him and the others… they did not show up in the video, not even Marc himself. Which meant he had been the only one to be expelled, he could go to them…

He shuddered at the thought. Really? Was that all he was now? A whore? Except he was…  
Slowly, reluctantly, he got up, left the box, and resumed his shape. He did not know where he was, and he did not know where to go. He wandered around town, trying to find something familiar, anything, but the task only grew all the more difficult as things got darker, and he was left whimpering, arms wrapped around himself, jumping at every sound and movement in the dark as he walked hastily down the streets, not even knowing where his box was anymore.

“Hey!” He jumped, startled, eyes fixing on the man calling out to him across the street. He was standing in front of a building, with big lights and muffled music coming from within.

“Hey you, yeah you, the cute guy across the street, wanna have some fun?” He looked around, wondering if there was someone else walking behind him. He turned back to them at the sound of laughter.

“Come on, drinks on me!”

“I…I-I’d rater have something to eat…”

“Sure, sure, they sell some snacks inside, I’m pretty sure.” He hesitated, shivering where he stood, then crossed the street to where the other man was, his stomach rumbling. He was ushered into the building. The man had asked where his ID was, and when he said he had none, they had waited for a bigger group to go in and mixed him up in the confusion. Inside the music was so loud he could barely hear a thing, the placed pack with people dancing and sweating and drinking. A small glass was pushed onto his hand, and the familiar smell made his stomach twist.

“Come on honey, drink!” The stranger said, tilting his head back and drinking himself. He threw the liquid away before the other could notice, but held onto the glass. The same thing happened a few more times, while the stranger who had pulled him in danced and jumped around him like everyone else.

It turned out they did not sell snacks at that place, and yet, the man who had pulled him in insisted he stay, take another drink.

“I have food at my place.” He said.

“Want to go back with me?” He let out a whimper, his stomach growling, and then he nodded.

The night air was colder than he remembered, and he wrapped his arms around himself as the man tugged him onto a cab, drew him close. They did not drive for long, and then he was pulled into a building, to the man’s apartment, the stranger fumbling with his keys for a moment before he managed to pull the door open.

The man was on him the moment the door closed behind them, pressing him against the wall, leaving a messy trail of kisses down his collarbone, hands fumbling clumsily around him. But that much he had expected. He still remembered the last time he’d been drawn to someone’s house, and what had happened there. At least Snow had fed him a sandwich.

He tried to think of nothing as he was touched and undressed, nudged towards a bedroom, onto a bed, laid on his back. The stranger only took him once, before he passed out atop him. Prince waited, and waited, and waited some more until he could not take the man’s snoring any longer, quietly slipped away and into the kitchen.

He felt bad, tricking him into letting him get into his house just so he could get to his food. He was a thief now, but it was either that or starving. When he was done eating, he checked on the man again, found him still sleeping soundly, and went for a much needed shower before finally slipping quietly out of the apartment, taking several cans of tuna with him.

He found another box, kept himself fed for a few more days, but when the hunger returned…his steps took him back to that place, back to where he knew he could find a way to get food.

He was nervous, at first, but it came to him easier than expected. He’d be called just by walking by the place, sometimes taken inside, sometimes taken out. He liked it better that way. A quick trip to their house, closing his eyes and letting them do whatever they wanted with him and then waiting until they fell asleep. Then he slipped away, raided the fridge, took a shower, and left with as many cans as he could carry.

But sometimes, it was not so easy. Sometimes, he found nail and tooth sinking into his skin, sometimes big hands wrapped around his neck, left his whole body sore. He tried to struggle, tried to make a run for it, but he was to weak to resist, to get anywhere, and it only made them hurt him more, leave his body bruised and sore when they were done. He slipped into the night, too terrified to take anything with him. 

But over time, he learned who to go with, he learned to look for the danger in their eyes, and stay as far away from them as he could.

And so, he was so confused when that night, he saw danger once more, but did not run away. He was on his way back to the place, the loud music already echoing around him even while outside, when another sound caught his ear. He turned to his side and saw them, hidden by the convenient darkness, moans almost entirely hidden by the music, one body pressed close to another. An easy meal lost to another.

And then the bodies came apart, one of them falling limp against the floor. A whimper left him, and the one standing figure turned to him. Bright blue eyes fixed on him and pinned him where he stood, his whole body going stiff, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Those eyes were all he could see, they seemed to glow in the dark…His head screamed danger, the same way it had done with all those strangers. Yet it was not the same, those eyes were not like any he had seen before. 

Suddenly he could not hear anything other than the sound of his own rapidly beating heart, and the stranger’s steps taking him closer to him. The music, the laughter, the night breeze, all seemingly gone.

And then the stranger finally stepped out of the darkness, into the light, revealing a handsome face, a mischievous grin upon it.

“Well, well, well, what’s a pretty kitten like you doing in a place like this? Are you lost?” He was finally able to move then, stumbling backwards even as his eyes remained on that stranger, squeaking when his back pressed into a street lamp he had not known was there. Before he could do anything, the man had reached him, leaving him trapped between a warm body and the cold metal of the street lamp behind him. Those bright blue eyes looked down at him, the man grinning, trapping him close without touching him at all.

“I-I…I don’t…” His own blue eyes strayed away, towards the dark alley where the other body still remained unmoving. The man’s eyes followed his, sighed.

“Someone who passes out drunk on a date like me before returning the favor deserves to spend the night in that alley, don’t you agree?” A hand reached out, warm fingers lightly touching his chin, tilting his face upwards. The man licked his lips.  
“But not all is lost; you are much more beautiful than my date” The man leaned forward, breath washing over him, his heart beating faster than ever.

His stomach rumbled. The stranger paused, blinking at him. His cheeks went red and his eyes closed shut. He covered his face with his hands.  
“I…I’m sorry… I’m just so h-hungry…”

The hand left his chin to cup his cheek instead, stroking his skin with a soft thumb. Uncertainly, he uncovered his face and opened his eyes. The man was still close, looking down at him, but the look in his face was once he had never seen before. Not on any of the men who had taken him home, not on any of his classmates, not on Snow and his gang…not on his parent’s face…

“Poor kitten, you really are lost, aren’t you?” The man looked at him for a moment longer, thinking, before finally stepping back, offering him the same hand that had caressed his face.

“…My name is Claude, my place is not that far away… and you’ll be happy to know I’m an excellent cook. Would you like to grab dinner with me?” Almost on cue, his stomach grumbled again. He had learned to stay away from the men with the dangerous eyes, but this man’s eyes were… different… and he was just so hungry. He reached out, took his hand in his and nodded. 

The stranger—Claude, did not immediately move forward, instead stood still, caressing the skin of his hand gently with his thumb.

“What’s your name, kitten?”

“…P-Prince…” The man blinked, then laughed. Prince shrunk back, whimpering and looking away, but then Claude pulled him closer.

“Prince…it really does suit you…. a pleasure to meet you, Prince.” Claude raised his hand up, placed a kiss upon his skin, and his cheeks went warm and red, heart beating like a pump inside his chest. The man winked at him, pulled him forward, and then they were gone.

He had not lied. His apartment was close by, and so they did not walk long to reach it. The man let go of his hand to fumble with the keys and open the door. The place was dark and cold and silent, so unlike the stranger that had brought him there. A small push to his back saw him get inside first, the door closing behind the two of them. Once more Claude took him by the hand and steered him forward in the dark.

Even in the dark he could see where he was going, but he doubted the stranger could. And yet, despite the lack of light, Claude guided him forward through the apartment without stumbling or bumping into anything, always making the right turns. Finally they reached the kitchen, and the man turned on the light, let go of him to move to the fridge.

“Make yourself comfortable pet, I’ll make you something good.”

For a moment Prince just stood there, looking confused. Really? He would give him food? Without even touching him first. But true to his word, Claude moved to the fridge, peering inside.

“Any idea of what you’d like, love?”

He licked his lips.

“A-A tuna sandwich… please.” Claude turned to look at him at that, startled.

“Really? A tuna sandwich? I was expecting something more… elaborate but… very well, I guess…” He said, walking towards the pantry as he murmured something under his breath about wasting his culinary skills.

“Hm, we seem to have run out of tuna… thank god… but, since you like fish so much…” He said, trailing off as he moved back to the fridge, looked around.  
“Aha! We seem to have some salmon left here, will that be alright love?”

Prince nodded rapidly, leaning forward on his chair, barely keeping himself from lunging towards the raw meat.

“Great!”

Claude set himself to work, looking for kitchen appliances and ingredients and making idle talk with the boy, but Prince’s eyes never left the fish, almost drooling when the man finally began cooking, the smells filling his nose and making his stomach grumble all the louder.

Claude fetched a bottle and poured something bubbly onto a pair of drinking glasses before finally placing the finished plate before him. He almost wolfed it down, but as the taste seeped into his mouth he could not help but pause and savor it, letting out a pleased moan. He had eaten anything so delicious since…since…

Tears slid down his cheeks even as he kept pushing more and more food into his mouth. Claude paused on his drinking at that, setting his glass down and leaning forward, looking extremely worried.

“What? What is it—it can’t be that bad! It can’t be bad at all! Everyone LOVES my cooking!”

“N-no, it’s great, I p-promise, i-it’s just…i-it’s been so long…” Worry changed to something else in Claude’s eyes, into that same look he gave him back when they first met. He pushed the last bit of salmon into his mouth, swallowed it, then licked his lips with a sad sniffle.

He started when soft fingers cupped his face, tilting it upwards and stroking his cheeks.  
“You poor thing, you really don’t belong here, do you? ...Tell me, what happened?” And at that, the tears slid down faster than ever out of him, his body heaving with each sob, Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself in the older man’s arms, head buried against his chest as he cried and let him hold him close, hands gently stroking his chest. When he had calmed down, the man gave him a sip of his drink. Unlike the other times he had drunk, the liquid was cold and sweet upon his tongue, felt tingly and nice. He took a few more gulps before Claude pulled the glass back. 

He told him, then. Slowly and between sobs, but he told him everything. From the beatings, the abuse, what the others had done to him, how no one had stopped them…and then, when it was finally found out…what his family had done.

Lips pressed to his forehead before he was drawn protectively close against a warm chest, even closer than before. He felt the man shudder against him.  
“Oh love, you poor thing, you have been through so much.” Soft fingers stroked his cheek, and the older man smiled gently down at him.

“But it’s all right pet…you won’t suffer anymore… I won’t let you.” The man moved forward and he watched confused. His eyes widened as the other’s lips pressed to his, warm and soft and caressing his in a gentle kiss, a warm tongue lapping at him, tasting him while he was drawn close. The man was only touching his mouth but he felt that kiss all over his body. A spark that traveled rapidly downwards and outwards, made his whole body tingle with warmth. His own hands reached out, fingers curling into Claude’s shirt. He closed his eyes and let out one weak whimper before timidly pressing back against him, returning the kiss. The first one anyone had ever given him.

He barely remembered he needed breathing until Claude had pulled back, moved to kiss at his neck, letting him gasp for breath, and then his lips were on him once more, making him forget about the world around him. When their kiss broke again, he found himself laid on his back upon a soft bed. Claude hovered above him, panting for breath as well as him. He reached out and stroked his hair, brushing the pale strands out of his face.

“You are so beautiful…” Those words and many variations had been told to him countless times, and yet now they made him shiver, brought color to his cheeks. Another kiss on his lips, but short and sweet, and then the man’s lips trailed elsewhere, downwards, kissing and licking and suckling gently down his neck, to his collarbone. One hand reached out for his, fingers intertwining, and the other one aided in removing his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt, leaving the way free for the man to kiss more and more of his skin. And all the while he trembled and let out quiet little whimpers beneath him, struggling to contain the purr growing in his chest. For all the many times he had been taken, no one had ever done anything like this. No one had ever held him and kissed him, touched his body for something other than to bring themselves pleasure. He had never felt anything like this, except…

Except something vaguely like this, months ago, when Snow held him so close and nuzzled and lapped gently at his neck. This was like that, but ten times—no, a hundred times stronger, better…He was startled out of his own thoughts as he felt warm breath wash between his legs. And he looked down, between his legs, to find the man settled there. He had pulled his pants off, left him completely undressed atop the sheets. His hands had left his own, and instead now held his thighs gently apart. With enough strength to keep them spread, but gently enough that he could easily pull away if he wished. Claude looked up, searching for any hesitation in Prince’s eyes, and found nothing but hunger instead. Another smile, his grip firmer around the boy’s thighs, mouth opening.

A sharp cry left him as that wet tongue ran up his manhood, his back arching sharply, eyes opening so wide he could almost see the stars. And it happened again and again and again, his cock going hard, fingers clutching firmly at the man’s hair as his hips moved rhythmically, pushing himself upwards, beginning to be taken.

He let out a mournful little whimper when the caresses halted.  
“P-please…h-haah… p-please don’t s-stop.” He felt Claude nuzzling affectionately at his thigh.  
“Don’t worry love, I’m only getting started.” Fingers wet with saliva traced teasingly over his entrance. He tensed and whimpered at that, but as Claude’s mouth engulfed all of him inside, all the tension disappeared.

For the many times he had done this to others, no one had ever tried to do it back to him, no one had ever made him feel this way. It was evident to him that the many who had used him found pleasure in his body, but more often than not, the whole affair simply brought a soreness inside him that he had come to learn how to live with. But this man—everything he did felt like nothing he had felt before! He imagined maybe that is what it had felt to the others, when they had used him. This feeling, this warmth creeping all around him was the reason they had used him. That was his last coherent thought before the warmth took over him, made him forget about what those men had wanted, what those men had done, why he had let them do it on the first place. There was nothing but him and the one who had brought him such pleasure now.

When that warmth finally let him go he opened his eyes, found himself panting hard for breath. Claude was atop him, looking down at him with wonder, stroking his cheek, lips hovering over his.

“Prince… I want to make love to you… I want to make you happy… I want you to know nothing but pleasure… for the rest of your life.”

“Y-yes, please, y-yes.” Yes, yes, hold me, keep me, take care of me. I don’t want to go back to a life without you. The thoughts raced desperately through his mind as he lay beneath the man, tears leaping to his eyes. Claude kissed him and he kissed him back, letting the man guide his hands towards his clothes. Fumbling fingers helped the other undress, baring his pale skin to rest along with his, Claude’s hardness resting against him without needing his touch, finding pleasure simply in touching and watching him. Again, one of Claude’s hands intertwined with his fingers, while the other one moved to brace his hips, the head of his cock nuzzling at his warm entrance.

It was then that he hesitated, began trembling, a frightened whimper leaving him despite his best attempts at trying to hide it. Claude noticed, his hardness retreating, the hand at his hip moving to stroke his hair.

“Prince… do you want me?” His name sounded so sweet when he spoke it, sweeter than any other time. The other men had hurt him, they had made him afraid of pain. But Claude was not other men. Claude had taken him in, fed him. He had not once used him for himself. And now…now he asked. Did he want him? Never in his life, had he wanted anything more that this. A sob broke out of him.

“Y-yes.” His fingers curled more tightly around Claude’s as he moved forward, pressed his own trembling lips against his. Claude returned it, gentle and loving, pressing himself warm and firm against him.

Even then he was afraid and tense, kissing the man back to try and forget the things that made him doubt. There was no need to. Claude moved against him careful and gentle, his warmth slowly filling him up, until he had pushed his whole length inside of him, slowly grinding his hips in circles against his, their bodies melding together. Claude moved back, then pushed in. He would have purred then if he hadn’t been too busy moaning instead. Even when he had said he wanted him, he had never expected this to feel like… like this!

It had been left clear to him that being inside him brought pleasure to those who had taken him, but they had never brought pleasure to him… none except Snow… and even now, with Claude, he expected to feel nothing more than that, a gentle tickling inside him, something mildly pleasant. But that was not what he had felt. Claude moved against him once more and he felt it again, a feeling that shook his whole body, that made him cry out at every of the man’s movements. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing himself as best as he could to him, wanting to feel his warmth, his skin rubbing against his own, his breath washing over him, his warmth moving inside him again and again.

The boy made it clear to him that he was enjoying his every movement, and so he became less cautious, their tempo growing faster, his movements stronger, his hands moving to caress and stroke every inch of that soft skin as he ground him against the bed, kissing and nuzzling him and whispering his name warm against his ear.

He closed his eyes, groaned as the boy’s nails raked sharp down his back. He bit down on his own lip, holding down the urge to bite him. Not now, not yet, not until the end. And the end was close. Faster and faster he moved, Prince’s voice a reassurance that he was doing his job well. The boy would know nothing but pleasure ever again. He pressed his hips firmly against him one last time, the boy almost sobbing in bliss beneath him as his seed spilt between their bellies and his own filled him up. He opened his eyes, searching for the boy’s sweet neck, hungry—and paused.

Prince was yanked right out of paradise by the sound of screaming. His eyes snapped open. Blue eyes stared back at him, seeming to glow in the dark, pupils thin slits, and beneath, a mouth with sharp fangs. He screamed too. Both of them scurried sharply to opposite sides of the bed. Prince hit the headboard; Claude almost fell off the edge.

“What are you?!” Two voices rising in unison, and then quiet, Prince going stiff as he caught a glimpse of his own tail curled up nervously between his legs. His hands rose to his head, where soft hair gave way to fur and skin. He whimpered. In the distraction, his ears and tail had slipped out. It had never happened to him before. No human was supposed to ever find out…but Claude was no human, so was he like him? No, he couldn’t, then he would know what he was without asking.

Prince looked up, cautious, tail still curled up around him.

“A… A cat.”

“….A cat?” 

Prince whimpered again, then nodded. Slowly, cautiously, Claude moved forward, and Prince could do nothing but press back against the headboard and close his eyes, shivering. He winced as he felt fingers touching his ears, tracing them to his head. One hand moved behind him, sliding down his back, down his back, until skin met fur.

“So… you’re not human… at all?” Prince shook his head and looked up at him, found those strange blue eyes fixed on him, so very close. They bought frightened and attracted him.

“N-no… and… and you?” Claude was too busy sighing to answer, slumping in relief. Prince whimpered as that brought the man closer to him, their lips almost pressed together. Those eyes opened again and he smiled, a hand cupping his chin.

“Not a human, good! That’s really good Prince, you’re not a human… neither of us is… so don’t be scared, alright?” If anything that made him even more scared, but he nodded stiffly nonetheless. Claude grinned, his fangs showing again.

“A vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the start of Prince and Claude's adventures, but that's all for this story! :)


End file.
